


Используй язык

by Scheinbar



Category: marvel rps
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкл Фапбендер и Томушка. Почему бы и нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Используй язык

\- Тэйлор Свифт? Серьезно?

Том неловко улыбнулся и рассмеялся, опустив глаза. Майкл всегда подкалывал его по поводу и без, но Том не обижался.

\- Зато никто не считает, что я встречаюсь с Макэвоем.

\- Не хочу тебя огорчать, но… - Майкл рассмеялся, оскалившись, и взмахом руки заказал еще пива.

\- Но? – Том допил свой стакан и ткнул Майкла кулаком в плечо.

\- Не важно, - Фассбендер повертел в руках телефон.

\- Что не важно?

\- Если я скажу, ты покраснеешь, и будешь краснеть каждый раз, когда его увидишь.

\- О, - Том тут же покраснел, - тогда действительно, не надо. Хотя я конечно умрут от любопытства, но…

\- Если Джеймс захочет, то… - Майкл фыркнул и хлопнул себя ладонями по коленям, - он стоит любых слухов. Так что я даже немного завидую Рэдклиффу.

\- Не думал, что ты можешь кому-то завидовать в таком аспекте. – Том решительно сделал еще глоток, хотя в голове уже шумело.

\- Аспекте. Аспекте, бля. Ты умеешь нормально разговаривать?

\- Я использую литературный язык, мистер. Вам бы не мешало поучиться! – Том рассмеялся, отбиваясь от пытавшегося отобрать у него пиво Майкла.

\- Знаешь, я тоже использую язык. – Прошептал Фассбендер, и Том понял, что его сейчас трахнут.

***  
\- Чертовы пробки! Чертов сраный Лондон! – Майкл сполз по креслу, вытаскивая из кармана мятую пачку сигарет.

\- Можно было снять номер. – Том поморщился от едкого дыма и бросил виноватый взгляд на таксиста.

\- Я не собираюсь трахать тебя в отеле как дешевую девку. – Фассбендер придвинулся ближе к Тому и прошептал ему на ухо – У меня на тебя другие планы.

\- Может быть ты меня в них посвятишь? – Хиддлстон перехватил руку Майкла, который пытался забраться в его штаны.

\- Это будет сюрприз. – Фассбендер широко улыбнулся. – Но тебе понравится.

***

\- Ты такой узкий. – Майкл сидел между широко раздвинутых ног Тома и наблюдал, как скользят в его теле два пальца. На возбужденном члене Хиддлстона блестела капля смазки и Фассбендер еле сдерживался, чтобы не слизнуть ее. – Расслабься.

\- Я чертовски расслаблен, если ты не заметил. – Том выгнулся и толкнул Майкла ногой.

\- Не рыпайся, а то придется тебя связать. – Серьезно сказал Майкл и усмехнулся, заметив, как по телу Тома прошла судорога. – Ого, тебе бы это понравилось? Чувствовать себя беспомощным, обездвиженным, распятым под тем, кто может сделать с тобой все, что только захочет?

\- Майкл! – Том застонал, - Если ты не прекратишь, я кончу прямо сейчас!

\- У нас вся ночь впереди. – Майкл хищно ухмыльнулся и добавил третий палец, стараясь проникнуть глубже. Том под ним мелко задрожал, хватая пересохшими губами воздух.

\- Расскажи мне. Наверняка вы с Хэмсвортом любили порепетировать дополнительные сцены в его трейлере. Но я не думал, что он может быть таким изобретательным.

\- Ты удивишься. – Том подавался навстречу руке Майкла.

\- Меня сложно удивить. – Фассбендер добавил четвертый палец. – Тсс, потерпи. Я не хочу тебя повредить.

\- Неужели мы доберемся до того момента, как ты меня трахнешь! – Ворчливо заметил Том, морщась от тянущей боли.

\- Хм. Дважды. Если не трижды. Так вот, ты и Крис…

\- И его жена. Эльза.

\- Ну ладно, я удивлен. – Майкл улыбнулся, - ты заслуживаешь награды.

Он подхватил Тома под бедра и поднял их вверх, заставляя Хиддлстона опираться только на свои плечи и сложив его практически пополам.

\- Говори. – Приказал Фассбендер и первый раз дотронулся до него языком, оставляя мокрую полоску слюны.

\- Черт, - выдохнул Хиддлстон, чувствуя, как растянутые мышцы поддаются языку Майкла. – Она писала для нас разные… задания. Когда не могла приехать.

\- Например?

\- Иногда простые, типа отсосать друг другу в гримерке, иногда… Черт, Майкл! Да трахни ты меня уже!

\- Еще рано. Удовлетвори мою любопытство, а я удовлетворю тебя. – Фассбендер раздвинул его ягодицы шире и принялся мокро и широко вылизывать его.

\- Иногда я приходил на съемки с вибратором в заднице. Эльза управляла им через приложение, а Крис постоянно зажимал меня между дублями и лапал. Ему нравилось проталкивать его глубже, чувствовать, как я растягиваюсь вокруг него. Иногда он надевал мне на член кольцо, и я не мог кончить до самого вечера.

Майкл отпусти его и помог перевернуться на живот. Подложив под бедра подушку, он еще несколько раз глубоко вставил пальцы. Натянув презерватив, он раздвинул коленями ноги Тома и приставил головку ко входу.

\- Знаешь, мой член такой большой, что иногда я могу почувствовать его вот здесь. – Майкл расправил ладонь на животе над членом Тома. – Я войду в тебя полностью.

Толкнувшись вперед, Фассбендер наклонился, прижимая Тома за плечи к кровати. Член входил медленно, раздвигая мышцы, сопротивляющиеся вторжению. Том тяжело дышал и сжимал зубами подушку, стараясь расслабиться.

\- Чувствуешь? Чувствуешь, как я глубоко? – Майкл отпустил Тома и сильно прижал ладонь к его животу. – Сейчас я начну двигаться.

Фассбендер уперся обеими руками по сторонам от Тома. С этого ракурса ему было отлично видно, как его член появляется и исчезает в растянутой заднице Хиддлсона. Он мог представить, как Том извивается под Хэмсвортом, как истекает смазкой прямо посреди съемочной площадки, как просит трахнуть его, измученный возбуждением. Он был создан для того, чтобы его натянули на член.

Майкл вышел почти полностью, оставив внутри только головку, и замер. Том недовольно застонал, подаваясь назад, но Майкл удержал его.

\- Пожалуйста. – Через некоторое время произнес Том, догадавшись, что от него хотят, - Пожалуйста, Майкл!

\- Пожалуйста что? – Фассбендер практически был готов кончить и старался продлить удовольствие.

-Пожалуйста, трахни меня! Я хочу твой член, Майкл, если ты не продолжишь, клянусь, я убью тебя! – Том вскрикнул, когда Фассбендер снова вошел в него и начал двигаться в резком, беспощадном ритме. Скоро его крики усилились, и Майкл зажал его рот рукой, глубоко вколачиваясь в горячее тело. Том кончил первым, выгнувшись дугой и залив под собой все одеяло. Майкл сжал зубы, вышел из него и сдернул презерватив, доводя себя до финала. Капли спермы легли на спину Тому и на его покрасневший зад. Фассбендер выдохнул и вытер руку о покрывало. Возбуждение лишь немного отпустило его.

Дотянувшись до штанов Тома, он вынул из кармана телефон и пролистал последние сообщения.

«Соблазнить Фассбендера» - прочитал он вслух.

\- Надеюсь, никто не будет против, если я как следует воспользуюсь случаем. – Майкл усмехнулся и отправил Эльзе фотографию обессиленного Тома, покрытого его спермой.

Ночь обещала быть темная и бурная.


End file.
